Aspects of this disclosure relate generally to communication networks, and more particularly, to computationally efficient signal synthesis and signal analysis.
Wireless communication systems (e.g. wireless networks) provide various telecommunication services, such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA), and discrete Fourier transform spread orthogonal division multiplexing (DFT-s-OFDM). It should be understood that SC-FDM and DFT-s-OFDM are two names of essentially similar technologies, known as Carrier Interferometry (CI). However, DFT-s-OFDM is the terminology used in 3GPP specifications.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication and wireless network standards. For example, fifth generation (5G) (also called New Radio (NR)) wireless access is being developed with three broad use case families in mind: enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB), massive machine-type communications (mMTC) and ultra-reliable low-latency communications (URLLC). Beyond 5G refers to visions for future generations of wireless communications (e.g., 5G-Advanced, 5G-Extreme, 6G) that enable groundbreaking high-bandwidth, low-latency, massive capacity, and massive connectivity.